


Was it a Dream?

by Wasitadream



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Songfic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little story as I sit and listen to this song...my muse<br/>This is not written in a typical style, but I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it a Dream?

Cherish sat in her apartment high above NYC. She looked out over city as the rain fell. This is the first night she had been here in months, and it seemed like she was just here yesterday. The last night she spent here was just like this one, pouring rain as the lighting gave quite a show. She didn't know how she came full circle back here, part of her not even believing it was real. The thunder roared through the city like an angry beast moving in the darkness. She got lost in her mind now, navigating through the memories and dreams, but which were which?

A man, dark hair, looking at her with piercing blue eyes. He smiles, walking towards her. He holds a door open, she enters inside and looks around. A great hall, filled with people. An orchestra plays as his lips press against her neck. He turns and walks away out of her reach. Another man brushes by, looking back with his black hair and bright eyes. They are the same, but different from the man she longed for. He stood in front of all the people and sang for a very long time. 

The visions are becoming clearer now. She can hear his voice saying her name. Feel his hand around her throat. His lips press against hers. Cherish opens her eyes. She sees the room, dark with candles flickering everywhere. Feel his breath on her neck as he leans down over her. She is on her hands and knees, her skin in bare and air is cool around her. She feels his hand travel up her spine and grab a fistful of hair. He pulled back, pulling her into a kneeling position, then pulling her hands behind her back. The rope he uses to bind her is course as it rubs her skin. He is in front of her now and she is pleading with him. He takes what he wants, soon tears are rolling down her cheeks. He breaks her, then gently carries her to bed. She smiles as he takes care of her, building her up stronger. Her body aches for him and he loves to torture her, drawing out every moment until her body cannot take anymore.  

The lightning illuminates the whole room, and the booming thunders brings her back to reality. He's awake now, and he's craving her. He gets up and walks to where she now stands, watching over they city like a sickened protector. He stands directly behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. She feels his energy and drops her arms. His hands travel down her arms to her hands, he interlocks their fingers. 

"It's time" he whispers into her ear. His words send a chill down her spine, and she looks down. His lips tease the skin at the back of neck. Her soft voice comes out just before the howling beast in the city roars again.

"Yes sir." He pulls her, keeping one of her hands in his. He leads her to a room she knows every inch of. She walks to her place and unties the simple silk robe she had been wearing. Her nude body waits now as he finds what he longs to see her in. He brings her blood red items and helps her into them. Leather shorts and a tight leather corset. He gently and loving dresses her, as if she was the most precious item he could ever hold. As he ties the corset around her, he tightens it with a force rivaling that of a man with malicious intentions. He pulls her hair back once he is done and gives his demands. 

"Keep your eyes on mine. I want to see every ounce of love and pain. And there is no need for silence tonight, I need to hear you."

"Yes sir."

The details are so vivid, it must be real. She feels the pain, and revels in its pleasure. His body is what brings her pleasure, and she is waiting patiently now for it. He touches her where he desires and excited her easily. He feels how she reacts, he know how every touch affects her. His body feels what she feels, when she is excited so is he. She feels it, his breath in her ear, the leather binding her hands, his skin against her. His voice is in her ear now, the way he moans her name and demands to hold on a bit long, urging her not to cross the line. Her sounds come inbetween, and her beaths are shallow and ragid. He feels her intesity now. Suddenly its all gone. 

He sits up and looks around. Nothing is what he thought it was. His brother looks to him.

"You alright?"

"I just dreamt of hear again."

"Who, the girl from the picture? I really would love to know what was on her lips as she kissed you that night. This makes 3 weeks now you've dreamt about her."

"I just want to know how I find her. At least now I think I know her name, Cherish."


End file.
